Who's Missing
by Gothicthundra
Summary: There's someone in the mansion during a storm, the powers out, the adults are away, what is going to happen next..... PG13 for a little violence, blood, and lingo. Finished
1. Someone in the mansion

Who's Missing Chapter 1 A Stormy Night  
  
Bayville's weather prediction was non-stop thunder storms all week long. Since it was summer, the kids at the Xavier Institute were really disappointed. Ever since the Brotherhood had joined a week ago and the Acalots had come less then five days ago, they weren't that thrilled about being there. So far it had been boring, and some of the boys, and all of the girls, just wanted the two other teams to have fun. So now all of them were sitting in the common room.  
  
Some lay out on the floor, either sleeping or reading. The thunder was booming, and the lightning lit up the whole sky. As a big crash of thunder hit, everyone jumped, now everyone in the room was on the ground. Then the biggest lightning, so far, lit up the sky, as it did the light switch threw blue sparks, everywhere. Another roll of thunder hit, and as it ended, their was a knock at the door. As the adults weren't home, they didn't really wan't to answer it.  
  
Pietro went to the door, the person knocked at the door again. Pietro opened the door. He opened it to see a young girl, wearing a long scarf, a mini skirt, and a tank top. The only thing she wore over it, was a long black trench coat.  
  
" Do you want to come in." he said in awe as she was one of the most prettiest girls, he had ever seen.  
  
"No ... I ... am .. to .. give ... a ... message. Its....were...you.. go....look out." she said taking breathes in after every word. " You...and....your...friends...stick together ...don't leave...and don't answer..the..the..do..doo..door." at this she fell over.  
  
Pietro knelt down in panic, and saw that sticking from her back was a big butcher knife. " HOLLY S, HOLLY S, HEY YOU GUYS COME HERE THERE'S A FREAK-IN DEAD PERSON ON OUR FREAK-IN DOORSTEP!!!!" Pietro yelled.  
  
At once everyone came rushing in. " Pietrio stop playing around....Holly Fu. " said Wanda being cut off by a scream from the kitchen.  
  
" Pietro pull her inside, and lock the door." said Lance running into the kitchen at the scream.  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
  
"What is it?" asked Lance running into the kitchen, and looking at kitty.  
  
" The door was open..and, and then I found Laran, lying here." said Kitty pointing to a body on the floor.  
  
'How could I have missed her, I was just in here 10 seconds ago. What the hell am I thinking there's Laran, my friend, dead in our kitchen.' Thought Lance, becoming hysteric.  
  
" LARAN'S DEAD, OH MY GOD!!!" yelled Lance, again everyone burst in.  
  
"Close the freak-en door, and lock it." said Pietro in horror.  
  
Lance did it, then gulped. "Pietro, u-mm, did you go upstairs a few seconds ago?" asked Lance shaking. In the dim light, it seamed eerie. There where two dead girls, what was going on. Lance looked like he was about to scream.  
  
" U-mm Lance vhat iz it (what is it), bezides (besides) that Laran's dead and some other girl?" asked Kurt, trying not to panic. Lance pointed to the other door, that led to the elevator, there was bloody foot prints, heading to it. " Oh I zee (see)." kurt gulped.  
  
" Yo, when I said I wanted excitement, I didn't mean having a murderer in the house." said Todd also looking at Laran.  
  
" U-mm, why don't we go to the brotherhood house?" asked Bobby heading to the door.  
  
Pietro ran ahead of him. " No, that girl said to stay in the house, and don't answer it, also not to go outside, and to stick together." said Pietro very fast and scared. He looked at Laran again. " But maybe we should go to the brotherhood house, just in case..., wait Laran was choked, but the other girl was stabbed, but it would have taken 20 minutes to kill Laran. That means." said Pietro.  
  
" That means there's more then one Killer, and ones in the house." said Scott, as he took a big gulp. " I guess were stuck here."  
  
" With the murderer, oh what joy." said jean, stuttering with fear.  
  
" Well it can't get any worse." said Bobby. Just then a roll of thunder roared, and the electricity went out. Everyone looked at Bobby, with anger. " Ok, well it got worse, but how worse could it get." At this point, an ear shattering scream, came from upstairs. " All right so sue me, I'm not even going to talk."  
  
= To Be Continued = 


	2. Pyro Saves the Day

Who's Missing? Chapter 2 Pyro Saves The Day  
  
Wanda, Tabitha, Pietro, and Amara, were all in the basement, looking for....who knows what. Wanda was the first in line because everyone else was very scared. Pietro was holding Tabitha, cause well Tabitha was hugging him very tight, after all the only source of light they had, was Amara and her powers were making her weak so she had lit a candle and Wanda was holding it. Wanda herd whispering." Will you guys shut up." said Wanda angrily." Sis, were not saying anything." said Pietro in fear.Wanda stared blankly, she was hearing people talk up a head. Wanda shook and gave the candle to Tabby. Wanda turned the knob of the last door slowly. The whispering stopped and she herd the noise of someone scampering about. She saw a flicker of light from under the door, it went out. Wanda opened to the door slowly and was suddenly covered with a big goop of slime." Toad!" she yelled angrily, yet relieved." Cuddle-pumps." said Todd walking out of the darkness, followed by John." Amara." said St. John happily." Johnny." said Amara as they hugged."Wanda I'm sorry, we panicked, yo." said Todd looking fearful." Well don't do it again." said Wanda with a smile, she then kissed him on the cheek. Wanda managed to get most of the slime off of her before going upstairs. She had decided to take a shower, with a locked door of coarse.Wanda stood in the shower washing the last bit of slime out of her hair. She herd the door open and close. She peeked out of the shower curtains and saw nothing. She turned off the fauset and got ut of the shower. She tried off and raped the towel around her and opened the mirror cabinet. She closed it and saw a man standing behind her with a knife. She screamed and dodged the knife as it came down. The knife got stuck in the sink and the person tried to pull it out.Wanda ran to the door and tried to open it, it was locked, she unlocked it and ran out. She ran towards her room. She ran into todd as she did so. Todd and her fell, wanda was still scared, but was kind of distracted the way she had landed on Todd. They had rolled on the ground and she was under him and the way he'd fallen on her. He was kneeling around her waist and his hands were above her head. She blushed and gave a little small cough. Todd, who had just realize she was in a towel, blushed and jumped off of her." I'm sorry Wanda, I um........wait why were you screaming a couple......" he was cut off by Wanda hugging him and crying." I'm so glade your here." she said and then kissed him.Todd almost fainted, she had kissed him, not him kissing her, but her kissing him. She let go. " Well that was a show stopper." said Todd out of breathShe smiled, she looked behind him and saw the man with the knife. She coulden't scream, her face turned to fear. " T.....T... Todd look behind you." Todd turned to have the mans knife collied with his shoulder." Ahhkh." Todd clutched his arm and took gasps of breath.Wanda diden't push him away as his head fell on her shoulder, instead she grabbed him into a hug with one arm, as the other held her towel. " What do you wan't." she said starting to cry. (I know this is un-like her, but if someone had just stabbed a boy you just kissed, woulden't you be crying or getting revenge?)The man lifted the knife again. " Ahhhhh." screamed Wanda in fear.Then un-exspectadly some one jumped on them and pulled them threw the floor and on to the couch below them. " Are you guys like alright, was that, like the killer." said Kitty in fear.Wanda screamed and passed out. " What happened." said Jean in fear." The killer stabbed Todd and was about to stab Wanda when I jumped on them and pulled them down here." said Kitty very fast." Oh my god did you say the killer got Todd." asked Pietro running in the room." Ya, but he should, like, be ok, he just got stabbed in the shoulder." said Kitty, looking at Todd's shoulder." Oh good." said Pietro. Every one ran into the room, they started to freak." Quiet! Alright heres the plane, Pietro, your the fastest, so you go get some bandages, peroxide, then take Wanda to the laundry room and get her dressed, got it." said Kitty." Got it." Pietro rushed off and was back in five seconds with the supplies, then grabbed Wanda and went to the laundry room. He returned in the blink of an eye with a fully dressed Wanda.Wanda had become cotious as she was set on the couch. Kitty had ripped the rest of Todd's sleeve of and was now putting some peroxide on his wound. Todd jumped and looked at his arm." What the heck are you doing?" asked Todd in pain." Like, what does it look like." said Kitty whiping some more peroxide on his wound." So what are we going to do next?" asked kurt looking at Todd trying to get kitty away from him." Alright, don't move or the blond gets it." said avoice from the corner.They swang around to see a masked person, with their arm raped around Tabby's neck, holding a knife to her throut. " Let her go." said Pietro steping forwerd.The man put the knife closer to Tabitha's neck and she gave a small yell of terror. " Uh uh uh, move and the blond gets it." said the man. " Now before I all kill you, do you have any last requists?"" Umm, can I do something?" asked a scared Wanda, helping Todd stand." Sure why not." he shrouged.Wanda pulled Todd twards her, and pulled him into a lip-lock. The hole room was now watching the two teens make-out. They all had shocked exspretion on thier faces. Finally the person spoke again." Well anyone else have something to say or do."Tabitha raised her hand. " Umm can I do two things." she asked." What ever." said the man throwing Tabitha into Pietro's arms.She turned twards the guys and made her bombs in her hand and then walked and put one in the front part of the pants as followes: Kurt, Scott, Remy, Pyro, and finally Pietro. The rest were spared. All thier pants fell down and you could tell they were in pain. Before Pietro could speek, she grabbed him and started to kiss him. Once more the people of the room were amazed at this sight." Anyone else." said the man in disbelife." Umm, I'v got something to say." said Scott, the man nodded, Scott turned to jean. " Jean I love you more then anything." they started to kiss.Pietro and Tabitha broke away, as did the others. " I have one more thing to say." said Pietro. The man nodded. " RUN AWAY CRYING FOR YOUR MOMMY!" yelled Pietro. picking up Tabitha and running away.After a few moments Pyro stopped. " What are we doin, we do ave powers." said Pyro in dissbealive." Oh ya." said the rest.Pyro turnned around and turned to Amara. " Amara." he said with a smile, she returned it, and made a fire ball in her hand.She handed it to Pyro, Pyro made alot bigger and then threw it at the person. The man started to burn and soon thier was nothing left of the person, and Pyro saved the day.THE END" Hey guys what about the adults." Bum....bum...bum............PLease read Prolog of next chapter, its about who inspires me. 


End file.
